Calibur of Love
by Zero Wolfbane
Summary: A random little one shot. SiegfriedOC, RaphaelOC, OCOC, TakiMitsurugi, Implied NightmareOC, MaxiSetsuka, KilikXianghua, amd CassandraOCSlight of characterness. And I know it's a stupid title. That's all I could think of when I wrote this.


_I do not own Soul Calibur. If I did, well, Nightmare wouldn't be the only one to strike fear into the hearts of many._

**The Calibur of Love**

Tori moved swiftly to the side as Taki nearly attacked her with her blades.

Siegfried stared at her. His eyes were in awe of her movements. The young ninja was training with her newest master. He was watching her to make sure she did not get hurt. Kaede, her dancing younger sister, was also watching. Kaede looked at Siegfried and grinned.

"So, how badly do you want my big sister?" Kaede asked him. Siegfried did not grace that with an answer.

"Kaede, come over here, please!" Tori yelled. Kaede smirked at Siegfried and went to her sister.

'Could Kaede be right? Do I really want Tori?' Siegfried thought, knowing full well that it is what Kaede expected of him. Kaede was the one who was in love with Nightmare, his former alter ego. She should not be lecturing him about love. Let alone about her sister and his feelings for her.

He glanced at the growing army they had recruited, he and Tori. Her dear friends of the Okami No Edo had gotten many to join their cause, to release Soul Calibur. But it was the one he loved who was really the one everyone had to thank. She was the only one who had made even he, the Heartless Silver Knight, smile. He had earned that nickname from his harsh exterior. But Tori saw past that. She saw the man he was and always will be. Ever since he had saved her from Nightmare, she always could see him the way he once was.

Suddenly he heard the trademark words of two powerful assassins.

"Only death awaits those who get in my way!"

"Your very sight irritates me!"

With that, Shadow and Chester went on to nearly kill each other, then make love later. That's how it always goes for them. First there is name calling, then a battle and finally a seductive after word, usually from Chester. This time was no different. Siegfried watched as Chester stood over the injured Shadow.

"That look suits you," he said, smiling seductively. Shadow yanked him down and things began.

"Hey! Get a room, lovebirds!" Great Spirit yelled. "We know you guys are in love, but we also know we don't wish to see the after hour activities you both enjoy." She then covered the eyes of Kira, Tori's younger brother. Kira yelped in surprise. Shadow smiled slightly, and then, in a single motion, Chester whisked her into his arms and kissed her lips.

"Then we will take this else where." He then took Shadow away. To where, no one really knows.

Siegfried glanced at the knight, Hydra. Her skills with a rapier were second to none. Yet she was in love with one of their former enemies, Raphael. She had once fell victim to Soul Edge, and only Raphael was able to knock her out of it.

Flashback….

Raphael studied the young knight as her green armor had the aura of evil about it. Her smile once warm and inviting to him, was cold and blood-thirsty. She slowly went towards him, ready to kill. Then he ran to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"My love, please forgive me. I did not mean for you to be affected by this sword!!"

Hydra's eyes widened and she forced herself free from his grip. She hissed at him. Tori put two and two together quickly.

"RAPHAEL!! Do that again! The Soul Edge inside her doesn't like it! It's weakened by love!"

Raphael looked at Tori, and then at the woman he'd do anything for. She snarled as he got closer to her. He pulled her close and placed a gentle bite upon her neck. She tried to pull away but instead she let out an utter of delight. Hydra shivered in his arms and nearly melted. The Soul Edge could not take this and left her body, limp in Raphael's arms.

The flashback ended.

Siegfried saw Raphael walk to his new beloved, and watched as they embraced. He turned away. He then saw Mitsurugi and Taki going at it again.

They were in love, which was obvious. Yet they did everything in their power to make it seem like a lie. Everyone could see the desire in their eyes whenever they fought. They wanted to make love to each other so badly, that they were willing to trade kisses during a battle.

He glanced at the others who all had lovers. Kilik had Xianghua, Maxi had Setsuka, Cassandra had found a lover in Okita, and Arthur had Aurelia. He suddenly felt all alone.

Suddenly he felt soft arms around his waist. He turned to see Tori, smiling at him.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, smiling. He smiled back and embraced her.

"Why, you. Of course." Siegfried said with a loving smile on his face. Tori wrapped her arms around his neck, taking in his warmth, which no one has ever seen. He wasn't alone anymore. His beloved ninja girl was with him now. Now he just needs to get her to stop challenging Soul Edge users.

End.

So what do you think? Should I start a story with Siegfried meeting Tori? Or should I just leave it at this one shot? Please Review!


End file.
